


How to Fall

by Twisted_Silver



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Silver/pseuds/Twisted_Silver
Summary: This work is being pulled and gutted due to a lot of issues I have with it. I may salvage the mike/tim/oliver in the future, if you want to keep an eye out for that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	How to Fall

This work has been pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [gayforthegoblinking](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gayforthegoblinking) on tumblr to discuss the story and other stuff.


End file.
